


End of A Long Shift

by Sapphicbackward



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Sara has had a long shift, when she gets an invitation to go for breakfast, will she take it?





	End of A Long Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I swear...
> 
> Yes, this is a work of fiction, however, it is my work of fiction. I do not give permission for this work to be republished anywhere or in any format without prior consent from myself.

The end of shift saw Sara sat, finishing off last minute trace reports and thinking about just how different her life had become over the last ten weeks. Two and a half months ago, almost to the day, Sara found herself on the receiving end of a date request. Now normally, Sara wouldn't have thought twice before shooting them down and heading straight to Gil's office, trying her luck once again. However this time she didn't, she'd recently come to the conclusion that the feelings she held for her supervisor would never be reciprocated. Deciding to throw caution to the wind Sara accepted. The following ten weeks had seen a following eight dates and some pretty damn good sex.

Sara was jolted out of her thoughts by a hand placed lightly on her shoulder. Swallowing a scream, Sara spun around and found Gil trying not to smirk at her reaction. He chuckled, "sorry, just wondering if you fancy grabbing a bite to eat this morning." Sara couldn't quite place the look in his eyes, but she thought it might be, no, it was her imagination, it had to be. "Sorry Gris, kinda..." The brunette was cut off by the appearance of one of the lab techs.

Lacey realised she interrupted and something and smirked, "Sara, honey," the rehead purred, "you still coming over to mine this morning? We've still got to finish that wine you brought the other night..." Sara nodded and turned back to Gil, "as I was saying, I kinda have a date this morning, but some other time, yeah?" She smiled and walked across the lab, taking Lacey's hand as they walked towards parking lot.

Gil stood stock still, his mind still processing what had just happened. Sara Sidle, the same Sara Sidle who had been after him for months, had just turned him down, for another woman... Gil could have kicked himself for taking so long to recognise his own feelings for Sara. An uncharacteristic blush spread across his cheeks as he realised that Sara was probably going to have sex this morning, with another woman... and he'd be damned if that wasn't just about the hottest thing he'd ever imagined...


End file.
